The DC Omniverse
by Green223
Summary: After his Universe wide road trip Ben's Parents and Grandpa were killed because of this Ben stopped his Hero work and decided to work on a new device to help people while he grieved, but now the one that killed his family has escaped to another universe and it is up to Ben to help take him down, But there are some changes that Ben doesn't particularly like. (Bad Summary)
1. Coincidences Don't Happen

**(AN: So this is my first story at least posted I do have another story that has three chapters to it but I don't think I'll post it any time soon. As for this I noticed that there weren't a lot of Ben 10/YJ stories so I thought I would try my hand at it. I also took my own spin on the Ben 10 universe. Such as no Kai/Ben romance, Also a little darker Ben but doesn't show often. Now last thing Ben and all his Aliens have there have their Omniverse design except Big Chill I like his original design. I do not own Ben 10 or Young Justice.)**

 **Summary: After his Universe wide road trip Ben's Parents and Grandpa were killed because of this Ben stopped his Hero work and decided to work on a new device to help people while he grieved, but now the one that killed his family has escaped to another universe and it is up to Ben to help take him down, But there are some changes that Ben doesn't particularly like.**

Chapter 1: (Coincidences Don't Happen)

Ben Tennyson was in his workshop working on something he had seen multiple times yet still didn't exist. He had been working on this since the end of his Galaxy wide road trip with Rook. Now after 6 years a 22 year old Ben Tennyson was putting on the finishing touches to his new Biomnitrix, of course this isn't exactly like the one his future. Using the combined forces of Grey Matter, Brainstorm, Jury Rigg, and Upgrade he made it better than his future self's.

The two gauntlets look exactly like his future self's version a Dark Green gauntlet with a Black faceplate with a Lime Green hourglass symbol on each Matrix.

The features he added besides the ability to fuse aliens together are two very advanced AI's in each Gauntlet so advanced that they are technically Human they analyse the threat and give Ben advice on what alien or fusion to go with. He also added a hard light hologram feature so he could use it to get a lay out of the land and for distractions. Another feature is the Evolutionary Function but that only works if he is just a normal alien the reason for this is because he might need the extra power in case of a threat that he couldn't handle with just his fusions. A cloaking device to hide his Biomnitrix from public view. And the last feature is a function to form a White Suit of Armor with Dark Green Lining making it have a circuity look kind of like upgrade, on the Chest of the Suit is a big Black circle with a Lime Green hourglass in the center, And a Helmet just like Spanners. This last function was mainly because he thought it was cool and he needed more protection in his Human form.

Ben had just put on the final touches and was getting up to test the new device out. Getting out of his lab and into his training room took about a minute This was his house in Bellwood payed for with his Plumber paycheck it was a moderately sized house but since he lived alone he had room to have a lab and training room. Entering the training room he said "alright after this I won't need the Omnitrix anymore" his voice pierced the quiet night air.

"Omnitrix Command Function Override Code 10" He said with absolute authority.

[Override accepted Voice Command activated] the omnitrix said with a robotic voice. "Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0" The authority in his voice giving anyone listening chills.

[Command Accepted, Omnitrix Decoupled] the robotic voice said as the straps of the Omnitrix retracted into itself looking like a square cracker as it was placed on a nearby table.

Standing in the center of the room Ben slid the Biomnitrix onto his arms the Matrixs adjusting to fit perfectly on his arms. "Are we good to go?" he asked to no one when suddenly the two devices on his arms lit up glowing a soft green. "Yep there seems to be nothing wrong with either of us but I would still recommend a test of each function" a very energetic female voice spoke out of the device on his left arm. "I agree, but remember to be careful" spoke a different female with a silvery voice from his right arm.

"Thank you Amy and thank you Zoe for your consideration." Ben said with a gentle smile speaking to each of his arms respectively.

"Alright **Big Chill**." As soon as he said that an emerald green light engulfed him and when the light faded a slim humanoid, blue moth like alien with a green and white belt that had the Biomnitrix symbol on it to look like a belt buckle. After a second of making sure he was fine he decided that he would test the next function.

"Ok Amy check the normal transformation off the list because now we are testing out the ultimate function." The happiness in his voice couldn't be contained as he hit the Matrix symbol causing four spikes to pop out and a green wave of energy to flow over Big Chill. " **Ultimate Big Chill**." Ben shouted as he looked over his new form looked similar to his old form but instead of Blue he was Red and his wings and antenna have a Flame design. Taking a few more seconds to look over his form he eventually was engulfed in a green light returning to human.

"Great Job Ben the normal transformation function was a success and so was the ultimate function one more test and I can officially say that me and Zoe are completely operational." Amy said this with a hopeful voice.

"Yes and then we can finally see what hero work is like." Zoe spoke with interest in what the rest of the world would be like when they had complete bodies.

Ben smiled sadly at that because even though he is a hero he couldn't save everyone and of those people his parents and grandpa were the ones he failed to save. This had happened almost immediately after his universe wide road trip the person that did this was Albedo though he is now confined to the most secure prison in the universe for not only his past transgressions but for killing one of the greatest Plumbers the universe had ever known. No one knows how he got off of Galvan Prime or how he fixed his Ultimatrix since he won't talk. After that Ben stopped being a Hero and decided to work on something to help him be a better hero when he was ready to come back. He spent a lot of time grieving but kept pushing forward, but now after 6 years of grieving he has finally gotten over their deaths is ready to get back to being a hero.

"Alright time for the last test and then it's Hero Time." He said this while wiping away a single tear. Steadying himself he slammed his two gauntlets against each other while yelling " **Humungoopsaur!** " With an emerald flash Ben was replaced with a being that looked like Humungousaur in shape, But his body was a green slime like substance that was Goop. Above his head was a tiny white UFO that was Goop's Anti-Gravity Generator and draped across his chest was a white sash with Biomnitrix symbol on it.

"Oh Yeah that is what I'm talking about the new and improved Ben 10 is here and ready for anything." Humungoopsaur said with excitement. Before an emerald flash reverted him back to human. "Alright and with that we are finished I have completed the ultimate hero tool now I can help as many people as possible." Just than a portal opened and out stepped a person he seemed to be be at least in his 40's or 50's he was dressed in a steampunk look and had a prosthetic right hand.

With the portal closing behind him the man spoke "Hello Benjamin there is a problem and you have the choice of fixing it but you probably will never see your friends or this universe again." The man spoke in a gravely serious voice.

"What is it Professor Paradox?" He asked with worry because this felt oddly to coincidental that he just finished the Biomnitrix and that Paradox comes with a problem.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere 1 Hour Ago***

Albedo was sitting in his cell smiling to himself the reason for this was because after six years of looking like a 13 year old Ben Tennyson with white hair and red eyes he was finally gonna escape of course the six years of imprisonment though hated was necessary for his partner to heal from being thrown into a warp generator and then launched into space. But today was the day he would break out of this prison and journey to a new universe that didn't have an Azmuth and he would rule that universe after he killed his partner.

After a few minutes of him counting down He heard an explosion and then an alarm, but it was shortly cut off and soon it was silent Albedo smiled and soon the door to his cell was ripped open as though it was paper. And behind the door was a black and red being that had a yellow star mouth and squid tentacles, this being was known as Malgax. He is the combination of Vilgax and Malware and for the past six years he has been in a healing pod in a safe house on a unmarked planet. Of course he knew the plan because, Albedo had foreseen what would happen because of his Evolved Chronosapien form and knew that for him to rule the universe he would need to trick Malgax into freeing him and then kill him with a failsafe he put in his armor before leaving to his new universe.

"Right on time though I should know I have already foreseen what is to come until we leave this universe." Albedo said with a haughty tone to his rather young voice.

"Whatever now shall we go before the Plumbers get here." Malgax said with impatience as he handed Albedo three items. One was his Ultimatrix that he slid onto the back of his right hand. The next item was the device that would take them to the other universe it looked like a red and black version of Azmuths teleportation device. And the final item was a grey box with a single red button on it, this was the failsafe that would kill Malgax.

Albedo looked at Malgax with a cruel smile before pressing the button on the grey box, causing Malgax to spark before turning into a puddle of red with hints of Purple blood. "Sorry, But I this new universe will be mine to rule and I will not share it with an inferior being such as you." he said this while activating the Dimensional Gate causing a red portal to be opened before walking through.

* * *

 ***In Ben's Training Room***

"You want me to travel to another universe with no way back to stop Albedo from taking over that universe." Ben asked this while trying not to lose his cool about the one who killed his Mom & Dad as well as his Grandpa.

"Precisely Ben though this universe does have heros none know what Albedo is capable of and should you not intervene many will die before that universe submits to his rule. I know this is asking for a lot from you Benjamin, but being a hero requires some sacrifice and though you may not like it at first you can start over no one will know who you are." Paradox pleaded with Ben to do this for him. Ben took a moment to think before sighing and saying OK to paradox. "Thank you now pack up what you need in this storage cube, when you get there you should already have enough money to last until forever and you may experience some changes to yourself physically but don't worry and remember to be a kid and to have some fun." With Ben finishing putting the last of his stuff in the small cube the last things to be put in the cube was the Omnitrix, the Tenn-Speed, his HoverBoard, and a bunch of photos of his family and friends. When done Ben was confused about what Paradox meant, and before he was able to ask what he meant by "changes" and "be a kid" he fell through a blue portal.

The next thing he knew he felt himself slamming into the ground before getting up and hearing two people giggling at what just happened to him. Guessing it was Amy and Zoe he said "Will you two be quiet and now that we are in a new Universe you can't talk until we have a secure base or I'm in my armor so now I need you two to activate cloaking mode so no one will see you." His only confirmation that they understood his orders was his Gauntlets suddenly disappearing.

Looking around found he was in alley way and that his Storage Cube and a green with white lining wallet was at his feet. Grabbing the items he looked in the wallet and saw that there was a note that had his account info on it and his ID which said he was born in a place called Keystone City, but what really caught his Attention was that his picture in his ID was what he looked like when he was 14. "Ahhhh what the hell happen to me? This is so not cool. Great I have to go back to school now or else people will start to wonder. At least that will help me get to know about this universe better." Ben said this his voice going from shock to defeat to acceptance. Pocketing the wallet and cube he exited the alley and make his way to see where he was and to find a place to set up shop.

* * *

 **(AN: For pictures of Fusion Aliens go to .com and search #BiomnitrixUnleashed that will have the designs I will use and I do not own these pictures so please support the guy who actually made it especially since I did not ask Permission.)**


	2. Suspicion

**(AN: So I want to start this off by saying my updates will be random but I will try to put at least one chapter a month maybe two. Remember to go to Deviantart and search #BiomnitrixUnleashed.)**

Chapter 2: (Suspicion)

Batman was in the Batcave looking at the screen of his computer showing an energy anomaly that appeared 3 days ago. He saw two different locations where the energy condensed. What he did know was a short video that was taken by one of his many BatMoniters' that he had littered throughout Gotham. The video showed some kid looked to be about 13 or 14, falling out of the anomaly and hit the ground hard. What confused Batman of the video the most was who the kid was talking to and what those gauntlets that disappeared are. There was more to the video, but those two things were the most important to Batman.

Turning his chair to another monitor that was running through Facial Recognition. The database had found a match while Batman was contemplating the boy in question.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, 14 years old, parents murdered 6 years ago no known suspects, has not been seen in 4 years." Batman mumbled while reading Ben's file. Deciding that this anomaly and Ben Tennyson were important he started to work on a way to find him.

Picking up his phone he made a call "Dick I want you to be vigilant for a Benjamin Kirby Tennyson I will give you the information on why when you get back I'll see you when you get back. Bye." The call was short and straight to the point leaving no time for questions from Dick.

"This is going to be a weird case I can already tell." Batman sighed

* * *

 ***1 Month Later***

"Hello my name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but you can call me Ben. I have been home schooled for the past 4 years." Ben had just signed up for this private school 'Gotham Academy' under the guise that he had been home schooled which made making fake transcripts easier for him.

' _I just know after this I'm gonna have a lot to deal with at lunch, Being the new kid sucks especially when you have secrets.'_ While thinking this he noticed a girl around his age stare at him from the back of the class. Her hair was blonde and in a ponytail with dark grey eyes and olive toned skin. Though unlike everyone else's stares her's was one of suspicion and in his book that made her suspicious to him. Making a mental note to avoid her, he quickly took his seat in the back of the class and let the day go on.

 ***Lunch***

Lunch was a whirlwind of lies and half truths for Ben, for as soon as he got to the cafeteria. He was surrounded by students asking him questions on who he was and what he liked to do. The normal new kid routine and most of his answers were generic ones such as 'liking video games' or 'he was adopted when he was 10' to give the students a general idea of who he was if only to get them to stop bothering him.

After answering the questions he made to eat his lunch fast so he could explore the school. And all throughout this ordeal Amy & Zoe were laughing at his misery through a microcom in his ear. The reason for him having this is because he needs to be able to up to date on things whether at school or in a crowded street while not drawing attention that his arms are talking. Walking through the huge campus of the school he felt another pair of eyes on him and then as quickly as he felt it, it was gone.

"A, Z did you guys see anyone looking at me." he whispered under his breath to the two AI girls.

"Sorry there was no one around." Zoe said through the com.

"We have been alone for awhile. Why do think someone suspects something." Amy asked with a hint of worry about being busted so soon.

"Well I can't be certain, but Paradox said there were other heros here and one happens to live here. And while I don't know much of this 'Batman' I can say they don't give the title of 'Greatest Detective' to no one." whispering this to them he turned down another hall which was on the way to his next class. "But that also means he is a really paranoid person that doesn't trust most people except for a few and I have a feeling that at least one person is watching me. So I say we go check out this hero later tonight see if we can find out who he is. You two know I hate not knowing the real identity of who is stalking me." just then the bell rung signifying the end of lunch.

Knowing the second half of the day couldn't be worse than the first half he took his seat by the window. Not bothering to even talk to the two AIs as students trickled in knowing the were surfing the internet on what he doesn't know or wants to know.

* * *

 ***Gotham City Night***

Robin was perched on the roof of a building next to Batman watching the police drag the Joker back to Arkham. Taking one last glance at the Joker, Batman turned and pressed a button on his glove to summon his car the people in the City have dubbed the Batmobile. Grappling down into the car he landed in the driver's seat and then heard a soft thud as Robin landed in the passenger seat and soon the car was off.

Robin taking this as a chance to give him information on the Tennyson case started "Ben Tennyson has started school at Gotham Academy, I saw him mumbling to himself, about what I don't know."

The ever prominent scowl on Batman's face didn't change, but that isn't to say the information didn't intrigue him. "Anything besides that, that seemed out of the ordinary. What did he say to the other students."

"Well not really and what he said to the other students were generic answers that wouldn't give to much about himself. While also enough to get people to leave thinking they know him. The only thing that stood out were blatant lies such as home schooling and being adopted, but probably only to me since I know his file." Robin said as they entered The Batcave. "Any ways I'm headed off I still have school tomorrow, but knowing you, you won't head off for at least a few more hours so goodnight." Robin said while entering the elevator and heading up.

Sitting down at the huge computer he decided to check for any more information on the Tennyson case. Right when he was about to open the file he felt a cold chill run up his spine before hearing a raspy voice. "Can you guess who I am." the voice said with a whispering rasp.

Turning faster than humanly possible he saw a greenish white ghost with a green chains all over the front of him connecting to his neck cuff. On his wrists were green cuffs and further up his arms were another pair of cuffs. And on the center of his chest was a green hourglass symbol.

Thinking about it he can only assume it's the Boy in some form of his abilities that he was suspicious about him having. "I can only presume you are Ben Tennyson, I thought you might have had abilities."

"Right you are Mr. Wayne or should I call you Batman since you are in uniform." Ben rasped while giving an eerie laugh at the end. While also noticing Batman stiffen slightly at being referred to his real name while in the suit. "You shouldn't worry yourself about me knowing who you are. I'm not the bad guy here though me being in your base, probably doesn't give you a good impression of me so here." raising his hand to the hourglass symbol on his chest and hit it and then there was a bright flash.

Batman had been on guard since Ben had appeared he was upset that this wildcard knew his identity and was a little cautious when Ben caused green light to engulf him that he had a Batarang ready just in case. When the light faded a 14 year old Ben Tennyson stood where the ghost just was wearing brown cargo pants, a black shirt with green stripe down the center, and white and green shoes. What caught Batman's attention were the green gauntlets.

"I see you noticed the Biomnitrix." Ben said while holding out his arms so Batman could get a good look. "Now that you know who I am and sort of what I can do I think we need to have discussion about the near future and before you say anything I will have this discussion it can either be peaceful or painful so what will it be." Ben said with frown on his face.

Looking between the Gauntlet and Ben he could tell he would get more answers by playing along instead of taking him down. With a sigh agreed to this discussion with the only thought being this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **(AN: So probably not as good as my first chapter or better IDK. But I hope you enjoy this cause this definitely takes my mind away from my depression. So remember to Review and don't be afraid to give me ideas on anything because I really have no idea on what the end of this story is going to look like. So Ideas are very much appreciated.) Also that was Ghostfreak just incase you didn't know.**


End file.
